Under the Full Moon
by Ria del Lobo Violeta
Summary: Kouga has a new mate, one who can sense the auras of jewel shards & is from the modern age, like Kagome. The two join Inuyasha & the gang in their search for Naraku, which is always full of danger.
1. Prologue: Two Wolves Stalking Prey

Prologue:

"You seem to recognize these strange invaders, Kouga. Who are they?"

"That is Inuyasha and his group. He's that half-demon mutt who dares to call himself my equal."

"Well, there must be some truth to that rumor then, especially since he's not yet dead by your hand."

The fur along his tail bristled and his ears cocked back in an angry stance. Standing right by his side at the edge of the cliff overlooking the valley, I worried that he would suddenly burst into a fit of rage over seeing his old rival.

"I still need him alive, unfortunately. He's the only one that can lead me to Naraku, so that I can go seek revenge for my fallen comrades. That bastard is going to pay."

"Is this Inuyasha in league with Naraku?"

"No. They all want to find him for their own revenge, but not if I find him first. Come—let's go see what they're up to this time."

He turned away and I followed him down the mountain path, two wolves stalking potential prey.


	2. Kouga's New Mate

Chapter 1:

"What are we even going through this forest for? Just heading south would be a lot faster."

"Because Kagome's sick, Inuyasha! Going through the mountain pass would risk her health and she could die!" Sango yelled back.

"It's not my fault she got dumped into that river. I'm the one that had to fish her out AND kill off all those raven demons!"

"At least we managed to save that jewel shard and find out Naraku's next hideout," commented Miroku, walking alongside the sneezing teenage girl trying to ride her bicycle.

"Achoo! Sorry, Shippo."

"It's o.k. Kagome. Whenever I was sick, my father would make me a nice hot tea bath and I'd feel much better," he replied from the front of the bicycle.

"What she needs is some sleep. We've been traveling for two days now and I think it would be a good idea if we rested in the next village."

"In case you haven't noticed, Miroku, we're in the middle of a forest, so when you see a village you let me know," said Inuyasha from the front of the group.

It was true. Miles and miles of wood and brush surrounded them, with no signs of civilization within walking distance. The entire area teemed with peace and tranquility, but that would probably mean another night on the cold, hard ground, and winter was beginning to settle in.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the dirt path and began sniffing the air, his white ears alert to any movement or sound.

"Hang on a minute."

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she placed a hand over her giant hiriakotsu.

"Someone's coming . . . and it smells like a wolf," he stated with disdain, flexing out his long, sharp claws.

Everyone's eyes darted in all directions as if an ambush were in wait. They didn't have to wait for very long.

"Inuyasha! State your business or I swear that you will not make it out of here alive!" boomed a voice from above.

"Why don't you come say it to my face, Kouga?! I'm not afraid of you or the rest of your puppy patrol!"

The leader of the Eastern wolf tribe jumped down from a nearby tree, flanked by several four-footed guards.

"You'll regret those words, half-breed."

"Whatever. We don't have time to deal with this, so just let us through."

"Inuyasha, stop being so rude! Achoo!"

Kouga looked over at Kagome and raised an eyebrow. "If she's ill, then you shouldn't have come this way. The snow is falling early this year."

"Well, since you're blocking the way, I'm just going to have to force my way through."

Then Inuyasha walked towards the back and picked up Kagome off her bicycle and put her on his shoulder. She immediately resisted and protested, and was about to utter her famous command when I came down from a tree and stood in front of them. This captured everyone's attention, and he smirked at the look on Inuyasha's face.

"Who are you?!" the quick-tempered half-demon shouted.

"Allow me to introduce you all to my new mate," Kouga replied, still smiling.

I gave a small nod, not taking my golden brown eyes off of that long white hair and dog ears.

"My name is Reya, and I have some medicine from the modern world that will help your friend there get over her cold."

"Wait—you're from Kagome's world?" the monk asked in astonishment.

The aforementioned girl stared at me earnestly. "How did you know, (achoo!), that I had a cold?"

"Twenty-first century knowledge is much better than that of the feudal era. Now let them go to the den, Kouga, before this poor girl gets pneumonia."

Inuyasha put Kagome down, and she walked with the monk and the demon slayer past the wolves who stepped aside; the little fox demon that had now moved inside the bicycle basket remained silent the entire time, but that half-demon couldn't resist trying to get the last word.

"So you're taking orders from a human now, huh?" he muttered within Kouga's ear range. "Did she teach you how to fetch and play dead, too?"

"Sit, boy!"


	3. Sensing Auras

Chapter 2:

Dusk was setting over the mountain, and I watched the brilliant colors of the sky through the waterfall. Kagome lay asleep in the nest covered in skins to keep her warm while her damp uniform dried. The young fox boy and the demon slayer's pet were curled up beside her and lost in their own little dream worlds.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to be here? We thought Kagome was the only one from her world," the monk in blue robes asked me. He most likely believed it the right time to ask since Kouga had gone out hunting. The teenage girl had forced Inuyasha to go as well right before she fell asleep, but it didn't matter. My story would be told in time.

"I'm sorry—where are our manners? My name is Sango, this is Miroku, and the sleeping beauty is Kagome. Shippo is the fox and that's Kilala, the best companion I could ever ask for."

I studied the nest for a moment, and then I became amused.

"Ms. Kagome seems to have a very interesting relationship with the half-demon."

"Inuyasha and Kagome truly care about each other, no matter what they say or do," explained Miroku.

"And what of you two? You both seem to be attracted to each other," I stated.

Miroku nervously chuckled and Sango blushed deeply, not even daring to look at one another.

I smiled and pulled my hair back with a modern hair-tie, turning around to face my guests as I straightened out my furs. I had shed my modern clothes a long time ago.

"I know a little about what Kagome is going through right now, though. We come from the same time, but different places. It can get exhausting and stressful traveling between two different eras, especially for Kagome because she's still living a double life."

"How do you know?"

"She doesn't seem like the kind to abandon her loved ones."

"So what's your story?" Sango asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"That can wait until after the meal," I replied as I began taking out several knives from under a rock. "Kouga is back, and I smell the blood of deer."

Later that evening . . .

"Thank you for the ginger, Kagome. I had no idea that I'd run out of it."

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do for all your help, Reya. It's nice to know that I'm not the only one going back and forth between worlds."

I smiled warmly. Kouga stirred the fire until it warmed up and came to life. Then the interrogation began.

Inuyasha started first. "So what's going on between you and wolf-boy?"

"I told you she's my mate; a beautiful one at that." That made me blush slightly. "Reya can see the past, present, future, AND she can sense shards of the Shikon jewel," Kouga gloated as he put an arm around me. "So far, thanks to her, we've found 4 pieces, and they've increased my power tenfold."

"Is this true?" asked Miroku with wide eyes.

"Yes," I replied, staring into the flames before looking up. "I can't physically see the shards, but I can sense their auras, just like all of yours."

"Don't be afraid," I responded to their now fearful looks. "I can't read your minds or anything like that, but auras tell me what's important."

I gazed at each of them in turn.

"You have suffered the loss of a loved one, but your friends are your family now," I said to Shippo.

Then to Miroku I said "You hold a deadly curse that has consumed many others before you, but its evil will not stain your soul."

My heart felt heavy for Sango. "Betrayal haunts you to this day, and the smell of blood may never fade, but neither will your courage."

Kagome was, as I originally suspected, innocent. "You respect your heritage, and may possibly know of your destiny, but keep your head and your heart separate."

I stopped for several moments, however, when I looked at Inuyasha.

"Conflict and confusion—two sides fighting for dominance within you. Beware the consequences if the beast should win."

Then I came out of my trance-like state and almost collapsed because I had used so much energy. Kouga supported me from behind as I wearily lifted my head in thanks. He gazed at me lovingly, and the stroking of my dark brown hair soon put me to sleep in his arms.

"Will she be all right?" Miroku asked out of concern.

"Yeah—she's done it before, but I get worried in case she goes too far."

"So . . . when did you two meet?"

He looked at Kagome with that wry smirk and then looked down at my figure in sweet repose. He had never told me of his previous feelings for her.

"I found her in the Lake of Seven Nightmares a few months ago. She was standing in the water like a lost child, controlling it like a demon without even using her body. I had no idea how she had gotten herself there, but it was a full moon, and I couldn't resist, especially because she wasn't afraid of me."

"His aura is aligned with mine—of course I wasn't afraid," I barely uttered, my eyes still closed.

"And then what happened?"

"I took her back with me and ever since that night, we've been together." He rubbed my left arm affectionately.

"Ha! So she did tame you!" Inuyasha burst out.

"You're one to talk, mutt! I've never seen you leave Kagome's side—EVER!"

They looked ready to pounce at one another. I freed myself from Kouga's grasp and stood up, with anger rising in my voice.

"Stop this childish bickering, both of you! No one has been tamed. On the contrary, my inner wolf spirit has been set free because of Kouga, and if you two cannot respect your canine differences, then I refuse to be in the same room with either of you!"

After that, I ran out of the cave and through the waterfall, followed by the stares of the other wolves and Kouga's shouts for me to come back. He shot a deadly glare at the now sullen half-demon before taking off in hot pursuit.

Being light-footed and quicker, he easily caught up with me as I charged into the forest. He grabbed my arm to make me stop, and I pulled away to keep running, but his iron grip brought me to him, where I finally rested against his chest, my vision blurry with tears.

"What's wrong, darling? Tell me what's making you so upset." He sweetly murmured into my ear.

"I couldn't stand it. Your auras—they were vile and red, and your hatred for each other almost made me choke."

I took a deep breath, but it didn't calm my nerves.

"It's just like my parents," I almost sobbed. "They can't stand one another and are always fighting. I thought I had left that all behind me when I came to this world, but I was wrong. Why do you hate Inuyasha so much?"

I looked up at the face that seemed at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, Reya. It's an old grudge. Don't worry about it."

"Do you promise not to fight anymore?"

"I'll try," he half-smiled, still holding me in his arms.

"That's all I ask," I breathed aloud.

Then he walked me back to the den, serenaded by other wolves from the pack who were howling up at Mother Moon.


	4. Hot Springs!

WARNING: LEMON AHEAD!! I don't think I need to say anything else, other than my gratitude to inu-yusukekaiba102 for inspiring me to get over my writer's block! Thank you!

Chapter 3:

The next morning, I rose early, trying not to disturb Kouga's sprawled out limbs entangled with my own. I passed other sleeping figures as I walked quietly towards the waterfall. Once outside, I had expected to see Inuyasha and company still resting under the changing sky since they didn't accept our (more like my) offer to sleep in the den. Supposedly it was to give Kouga and I more privacy, but now I was surprised to find that they were all awake and packing up to leave . . . without saying good-bye.

"Oh, Reya—did we wake you?" Sango asked in a low voice, her kimono exchanged for her demon slayer outfit.

"No, no, it's alright. You're choosing to leave now, though?" I whispered back.

Miroku paused before he reluctantly answered, looking down at the ground while tightly clutching his golden staff. "We didn't want to cause another confrontation between Inuyasha and Kouga, so we figured this would be best. Besides, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can get to Honmi Castle and catch Naraku. He probably already knows we're coming, but hopefully we can at least pick up another trail."

"Everyone's after Naraku," I murmured under my breath. Then I spoke aloud. "Wait! Let me go with you. I want to see this Naraku for myself."

I caught them right before they started walking. Everyone gave me a concerned look.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Reya? Naraku's a really powerful demon, and what about Kouga? Are you just going to leave him behind?" Kagome asked.

As if on cue, my mate emerged from the waterfall. He must've been listening to every word we said.

"Of course not—where she goes, I go," he responded, standing by my side with an arm around my waist.

"I guess we can use all the help we can get," Miroku commented.

"Yeah, and since this is my forest, I can get us there faster, because getting to that castle is really tricky."

"O.k., but I don't think Inuyasha is going to like this," Shippo spoke up with a yawn.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"He . . . decided to get a head start," answered Sango, with everyone else in the group shaking their heads.

"That damn mutt can't wait for anyone, can he?"

"Don't do it, Kouga. Just leave him be. We'll meet up with him AND Naraku sooner or later."

"Well, the sooner the better. Now let's go," said Kagome as she started pedaling on her bicycle.

"Tontsu!" Kouga barked.

One of his underlings came out of the waterfall.

"Yes, Kouga?"

"You're in charge while I'm gone. This won't take too long."

The subordinate nodded in understanding. Then Kouga placed me on his back and took off into the forest with lightning speed.

"Hot springs!"

The little fox demon ran toward the group of rocks teeming with cloudy vapor as fast as he could. Everyone else looked upon it with relief.

"Finally! It feels like I haven't had a bath in ages," said Kagome.

"She probably hasn't," Inuyasha muttered to Miroku, causing both of them to chuckle.

I rolled my eyes at this childishness. Kagome, of course, had heard this and wasn't pleased.

"Sit, boy!"

The beads on Inuyasha's necklace glowed with a white light, and he face-planted straight into the dirt path.

"Good to see you don't need a leash, mutt." Kouga laughed aloud as we all walked by.

Inuyasha growled to himself, wishing that he could think of a better comeback.

Minutes later, everyone was relaxed in the steamy water, with the guys on one side and us women on the other with Shippo. He most likely would've been trampled over there, but I could've named a few who would've killed to be in the little demon's place. It was nice just to talk with Sango and Kagome though, and get their side of the story.

"If they start fighting, I'm not getting out to stop them," said the demon-slayer.

"Me either; I just want to relax," Kagome added.

"And let me know if you see Miroku snooping around anywhere. He is a BIG pervert."

"For a monk, that's very uncharacteristic, but given his young age, I can understand."

"Everything about him is uncharacteristic!" Sango exploded. "The way he tries to touch me all the time and asks every single girl he meets to bear his child! It's disgusting!"

Miroku's voice resounded from the other side of the enormous rock separating us. "We can hear every word you're saying, you know! Do you miss me, Sango?!"

"As if, you lecherous monk!"

I tried hard to stifle my chuckles. "Is it always like this?" I asked Shippo.

"Yup!" he nodded vigorously.

"Just as I thought—so much conflict, and yet, so much attraction."

Both Kagome and Sango looked in opposite directions, blushing heavily.

"Seriously! I don't know why they don't tell each other how they feel. It's so obvious, especially with Inuyasha and Kagome."

The young girl's eyes widened and she blushed even more, staring down into the water. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't either, but that look on your face is priceless."

We all looked up to see Kouga standing on the bank behind a low bush . . . with nothing on. He stood there confidently, arms crossed, merely watching us, but Sango and Kagome sank lower into the water, covering their chests and starting to freak out. I remained calm though, and stepped out of the springs toward my mate, slick water drops coming off my nude body.

I saw the tell-tale lust in his sparkling eyes, but he kept it under control. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not at all. The monk and the mutt left, so I decided to check up on you, darling."

"Well, everything's all right here. As you can see, we were just talking."

I sensed the uncomfortable atmosphere before Kagome spoke up. "Um, I think we should leave you two alone now. I better go find Inuyasha anyway."

She stood up first as discreetly as possible, turning around so that her back faced us. Kouga was too distracted to try looking at her young body though. Sango grabbed her towel first before even getting out of the water, her paranoid eyes swiveling in every direction. Shippo stayed put however, because he didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Come on, Shippo," Kagome called to him.

"Why are we leaving?" Is it because Kouga's here? And why is he touching Reya like that?" He cocked his head at us in a quizzical manner.

"It's . . . nothing. Now come on—I'll give you that mochi I promised you earlier."

"Aw, man! No one tells me anything!" Shippo groaned.

"If she tells you to leave, then leave!" Kouga suddenly barked.

Shippo was about to retort, but when the older male let out a low, menacing growl, the fox boy quickly made for the safety of Kagome's arms. Then the trio slowly retreated into the woods with their clothes, and we were finally alone.

I led him by the hand back into the water, and he instantly wrapped both arms around me. He hungrily began kissing all over my face and I merely stood still, enjoying the feel of his warm lips.

I let out a small laugh, followed by a moan. "The way you're going, people will think you've never had a mate before."

He broke away to face me with a sly wolf grin. "I already told you about Ayame."

"She-cubs don't count," I smiled seductively, bringing his mouth to mine.

We kissed for what felt like an eternity, with our hands as busy as our lips. I combed through that sleek, black ponytail as he caressed my entire backside, with water trickling down the middle and setting my senses on fire. He discreetly began moving me closer to his erection, and the tingling sensations caused my legs to naturally open up. Every now and then I felt a slight nip along my neck and collarbone as I closed my eyes and I could feel his hot breath as he massaged my now firm breasts. Then he pulled my legs over his hips and began pushing inside of me. My hands came to rest on the back of his neck, and I took deep, slow breaths as he went deeper, with the water rushing inside and acting like a lubricant. The muscles in my lower region began rhythmically tensing and relaxing, eliciting a low moan from him before he began suckling on my nipples like a pup trying to feed.

Then our mouths found one another again, and I relished the tangy aftertaste his tongue left behind. My eyes were closed as wave after wave of pleasure hit me, and it didn't matter that Kouga was thrusting hard to the hilt. He held my body tightly to his, his panting breaths wisping by my ear, until both our lower regions began shuddering, and the pleasure was mounting so quickly that I couldn't even think. Then that delectable shimmer of ecstasy exploded within me, and was gone as soon as I acknowledged its beautiful splendor. Kouga's knees almost buckled as he hit his orgasm and slowly pulled out, but I held him up and continued stroking his hair as he nuzzled my cheek gently, with his now spent member limp between his legs. God, he was amazing.

"Now for sleep," he murmured, as he cradled me in both arms, lifted me up, and walked out of the pool. I vaguely wondering about what the others were doing, but I stopped caring as I lay my head against his warm, bare chest, and slowly began drifting off.


	5. Sorenji and the Demon

I lazily opened my eyes the next morning expecting Kouga to still be asleep, but I was alone. I could sense that he was nearby, but tension filled the air like a noxious gas, so I got up, quickly dressed, and followed his aura to a small clearing where he was once again arguing with that high tempered half demon.

"What do you mean it's indecent?! I'm not going to let you tell me what I can or can't do with my mate!"

"I don't give a damn what you do with her—just don't do it around us, especially Kagome!"

"Why, do you think it'll give her ideas? She's old enough and pretty enough. Hell, if I didn't have to choose only one mate, Kagome would be mine too."

"Stay away from her, you disgusting wolf!"

Inuyasha bared his claws and looked ready to fight. I came out of the forest beside the rest of the group who were watching in dumb silence, and Kagome was as red as a tomato as she hid behind Sango.

"Kouga!"

"Reya! I, I didn't see you there!" came his flustered reply.

"Now you're in trouble," Inuyasha smirked. "Are you going to tell her what you just told me?"

"I could care less about his perverse comments," I cut in. "You promised me that you would try to stop fighting with the half demon and look at you—arguing over something as ridiculous as this when we should be looking for Naraku."

"HE'S the one who began attacking me! I have every right to defend my honor and you know it!"

I tried to compose myself before tempers flared even higher and caused our auras to grow black. It was very unlikely things would come to that, but I couldn't stand to see my lover so angry, especially because that's all he was when I first met him.

"Yes, I do, Kouga. If you truly feel that way then, do as you wish. The rest of us will continue the journey to the castle regardless of your choice. In the meantime, I do not want to lay eyes on you until this conflict is resolved once and for all."

Kouga's face was the most shocked of them all. I knew it was a harsh thing to say, but it was for the best. Then I turned to leave.

"Reya, wait!" he called out with true fear in his voice. This quickly turned into rage. "Reya! Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Thinking that I was ignoring his words, he was at my side in a split second and yanked my arm hard to keep me from taking another step. We faced one another with harsh glares for a few moments . . . and soon fell into a slow, passionate kiss once all thoughts were put aside.

"What the hell was that about?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome and Sango laughed quietly to themselves as Miroku stared at us in confusion, and Shippo muttered a comment about getting a room. The way our relationship worked may have seemed very strange to them, but it just went to show how perfect a pair we were. That comic relief put all our worries aside, but our problems were far from over.

A deep rumbling soon caused the ground to shake, and everyone's eyes began looking around for the source. Huge, thundering footsteps came closer and closer, until a giant figure emerged from the tree-line and looked down at us. The trees barely came up to its knees.

"Is that a demon?!" Miroku exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so, everyone," Sango replied, reaching back for her weapon.

"It doesn't have any jewel shards," said Kagome.

"Then it probably wants the ones WE have!" Inuyasha muttered angrily, already wielding a transformed Tetusaiga.

We all stared in awe and fear at our opponent, who amazingly muscular arms and legs, with sharp nails at the ends of its hands. Its skin was a deep burgundy color, and was very similar in texture to human skin, which was probably why this creature wore outdated armor that covered its chest, shoulders, thighs, and groin. A large horn protruded out of its face where a nose should have been, and 3 large red eyes glared down and swiveled from left to right. Then the creature let out a mighty roar and began beating its chest like an ape, but before anyone could spring into action, I sensed something crashing through the bushes in front of us, and I pulled out a dagger hidden at my side.

Kouga noticed my alertness and asked me what was wrong.

"There's someone coming this way. He reeks of fear for this demon."

Sure enough, a young man with brown hair came running into our clearing, gasping for breath with wide eyes. He carried a bow in one hand with a quiver of arrows on his back, and it looked like he had just been engaged in battle.

Once he gazed up and saw us, a look of desperation covered his face. "Please! You must help me destroy this demon! I tried to lure it away from my village, but I'm no match for it! Please, help me!"

"Don't worry, kid—we were just about to do that." Inuyasha replied as he set his sights back on the demon looming above us.

Kagome and I rushed to the teen's side as he almost collapsed; Kouga and Inuyasha began running side by side at full speed, as if in a race to see who could reach the demon first. My mate jumped high into the air and landed a solid kick against the side of its head, and then Inuyasha came in with a diagonal slash across the monster's chest. The blow cracked the armor with a large gash, but the demon only became more enraged and raised a foot to stomp on Inuyasha. The half demon ran out of the way just in time as the foot slammed into the ground and created a huge, empty crater. With the demon's backside facing him, Kouga charged forward and slashed at the insides of its legs, suddenly coming to a halt beside Inuyasha.

"Is that all you can do with that scrap piece of metal?" Kouga taunted above the bellowing roars.

"In your dreams!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm just getting started!"

The white-haired hero raised up his sword and watched for signs of the Windscar. Sure enough, two large tornados of wind that made up his energy and that of the demon collided into an electric field that quickly formed the Windscar. Inuyasha thrusted the Tetsusaiga straight into the middle of it, and the familiar three pronged attack soon burst forth to obliterate the demon into thousands of tiny pieces. The entire area finally settled into a quiet atmosphere, and when the dust cleared, we could all see where the Windscar had slashed through the earth. Practically nothing was left of the demon's remains.

"You are both great warriors!" the young man exclaimed in amazement as Kouga and Inuyasha rejoined the group. By this time the stranger was able to stand on his own two feet.

"That was nothing."

"Yeah, so says the mangy wolf who only got in my way."

"I could've defeated it all on my own! At least I don't have to rely on a stupid sword to win my battles for me!"

"Ha! You're one to talk! I've never even seen you win a battle, you coward!"

Now they were growling in each other's faces, until Miroku stepped in between and physically separated them. I grasped Kouga's arm and gently pulled him toward me. I stroked his cheek and pushed the stray locks out of his eyes, quietly calming and reassuring him with my words. Once Kagome made sure Inuyasha didn't have any injuries, we all then turned our gazes to the boy who stared back at us with wide, innocent eyes.

"So, who exactly are you? And why was that demon terrorizing your village?" Sango asked.

"My name is Sorenji. I'm just a farmer's son, and I was out working in the fields with my father when that demon appeared out of nowhere. I didn't want it to hurt my family, so I took my father's bow and arrows to confront it. But when I caught up to it, there was a sorceress standing on its shoulders, and when she saw me coming, she waved her fan and blew down all the houses in the village. Then she ordered the demon to kill me, which is why I ran out here, so that way if anyone had to die, it would only be me."

Sorenji hung his head low at this point, but something he said made everyone else very excited.

"That woman with the fan sounds like Kagura!" said Miroku.

"Then does that mean that the demon was a reincarnation of Naraku?" Shippo asked, looking up at the towering faces above him.

"If we could've seen its back, then we would know for sure," replied Sango.

"Who cares? I already killed it. All that matters now is Kagura because if she's here, then that means Naraku is probably close by."

"Don't be so hasty, Inuyasha. Our priority right now should be helping this boy return to his village. He deserves at least that much for his bravery." Miroku beamed proudly at Sorenji.

"So which way is it to your village, Sorenji?" Kagome asked him.

"It's a little ways north from here, at the foot of the mountain up ahead. I didn't realize how far I ran when the demon was chasing me," the young man grinned sheepishly.

Then everyone turned to leave the clearing in the direction of the dark mountain that loomed on the horizon, but when I lingered for a moment to stare deeply into Sorenji's dark green eyes, a red flicker suddenly appeared and sent chills down my spine. _Who was this boy?_


	6. Bad Feeling

**Chapter 6**:

I still couldn't shake the bad feeling I had as we got closer to Sorenji's village. The mountain that it was at the base of gave off a very strange aura, which didn't help to alleviate my fears. Kouga noticed my unease and asked me what was wrong.

"I'm not quite sure, but keep your eye on the boy. There's something strange about him, but don't tell the others. We need to learn more before we make a move."

He nodded in acknowledgement as we took up the rear and followed the others at a small distance.

We finally arrived in the little village, and as serene and peaceful as it seemed, the lack of people was what caused everyone to be on their guard. Sorenji walked through the main dirt road normally, looking around for his townspeople as if they only lay in hiding. Then we came across what appeared to be his family's hut, because Sorenji ran inside calling for his father, mother, and what sounded like his little sister. Everyone else waited outside, but I decided to follow the boy and went after him. With one hand on the grip of my knife hidden behind my back, I looked all around the dimly lit room before I stepped forward and further inspected the place. It was a typical farmer's hovel with a fire pit, sacks of rice and other goods, and sleeping mats laid across the dirt floor. What put me on alert however was the silence—I could no longer hear Sorenji or even see him. Where did he go?

When I decided to turn around and leave, I suddenly came face to face with Sorenji. I gasped in surprise and took a step back, and became especially alarmed at his calm, eerie expression.

"I'm sorry; did I frighten you?"

"Where is your family?" I immediately asked.

"You silly girl; I have no family." He continued to smile, and I instantly reached behind me for the knife.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. In fact, please don't call outside for help. I would hate to have to kill a truly gifted individual like you."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

Before I could get an answer, the boy's eyes started glowing the same red color I saw earlier. They became so intense and piercing that it hurt me to look at them, and when I unsheathed my knife I heard a low, guttural roar before I sensed an evil entity lunging at me. Then Kouga came bursting through the front window and stood in front of me for protection.

"I hate to interrupt, but Reya is mine. Don't even think about laying a hand on her."

By this time, Sorenji had shape-shifted into what I assumed was his true form—a dark, vaporous shadow in the shape of a wild beast with dangerous claws and fangs. Those red eyes still glowed fiercely and now set their sights on my mate.

"Stupid wolf—leave now and I shall spare your life . . . after you hand over all your jewel shards," it spoke in a harsh, distorted voice.

"No thanks—I'd rather have a good fight to the death."

Then Inuyasha and the rest of the group came barging in through the front door, but stopped when they saw what was going on.

"Oh my God, what is that thing?" screamed Kagome as she held a frightened Shippo tightly against her chest.

"What happened to Sorenji?" Miroku asked with agitated concern.

"That monster is Sorenji—now stand back so I can defeat it."

"Oh no you don't, wolf boy. I'm gonna slice this thing to pieces before you even make the first strike," Inuyasha boasted as he came to stand beside Kouga with his transformed Tetsusaiga. Needless to say, my mate looked less than pleased.

"Shut up, mutt, if you know what's good for you!"

Before his rival could retort, a loud, ear-piercing roar shook the entire hut, and forced us to return to the problem at hand.

"Fools! Not even your combined strength could defeat me! Allow me to demonstrate what a nightmare I can be!"

Our enemy's shadowy figure soon began to dissipate throughout the room and filled it with a dense, dark fog that no one could see through. My eyes glanced around desperately as I tried to find my mate, and I could hear the others calling out to each other. It felt as if we were all miles away, even though I knew we were only a few feet apart.

Kouga's aura appeared to my right, but then I sensed danger coming straight for us.

"Kouga, watch out!"

He ducked down right in the nick of time just as a set of claws swiped the area above his head.

"Reya! Where is he going to strike next?"

"I, I don't know! He disappeared!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this," Miroku stated. I could hear him removing the fabric from around his hand and shout "Wind Tunnel!" before the entire area shook with hurricane force gales and everyone struggled to stay put. The demon tried to take shape again as it began getting sucked into the wind tunnel, but not before it passed through my body and caused me to go unconscious. Miroku proceeded to swallow up the rest of the demon in his hand and quickly wrapped it up again. Everything became calm as the air cleared, and when Kouga saw my body lying on the ground, he instantly ran to my side and cradled my limp form. The others soon joined him.

"Reya! Reya, wake up! Answer me!"

"What happened?" Sango exclaimed.

"I saw the demon pass through her before I was able to get it," Miroku responded. Then he felt for a pulse along my neck. "Her heart is still beating, but it's very faint."

"Listen to me, Reya! Don't you die on me, you hear! I won't allow it!" Kouga yelled in anguish. Tears began forming in the corners of his eyes.

"She can't hear you, wolf demon. She might as well be dead already," a feminine voice spoke from out of nowhere.

Everyone looked up to see Kagura standing on a near-by rooftop staring down at them over the top of her fan with what could be called amusement.

"You evil witch! You know what's been done to her! Now tell me how to undo it!" my mate growled as he handed me over to Kagome and Sango and stood up prepared to strike.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. You kill me, and I take that little secret with me to the grave, you stupid wolf."

"Then answer me this—was Sorenji just a reincarnation of Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"How observant of you, monk. Yes, Sorenji was a reincarnation of Naraku. We were just letting him out to play," she responded coyly from behind her fan.

"Bullshit! There was a reason you had him out here and you know it!" Inuyasha snapped. "Now tell us what Naraku wants!"

Kagura snapped her fan shut and now wore a serious glare on her face. "Have the would-be priestess bring the wolf's mate to the Shrine of the Golden Moon in the next village. No one else is to accompany them. If you attempt anything foolish, they will both be killed and you shall all feel Naraku's wrath. You have three days."

And with that, she took off straight up into the sky and disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note: SO sorry it took me this frickin' long to publish! it's taken me a little while to get back in the groove and i hope to be updating again soon. if yr reading this after i put up more chaps, then obviously disregard this message.**


End file.
